muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Married... with Children
Married... with Children was a sitcom that aired on FOX from 1987 to 1997 that starred Ed O'Neill as would-be football star Al Bundy who is a women's shoes salesman in Chicago, Illinois and Katey Sagal as his lazy wife Peg. The characters of Al & Peg were named number sixty in Bravo's listing of the 100 Greatest TV Characters, and Buck the Dog was included in Animal Planet's 50 Greatest TV Animals. The show, much like The Simpsons and Family Guy, made frequent pop culture references. The Muppets were mentioned several times during the show's run. Mentions * In the 6th episode of the 11th season, "A Bundy Thanksgiving", Bud is watching (presumably) the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. A Miss Piggy balloon is mentioned being in the parade. ::TV: Hey babies, Miss Piggy is always a hit of the Thanksgiving Day Parade. :Later, neighbor Jefferson comes in and watches the parade with Bud, and mentions: ::Bud: That's nothing. Miss Piggy's dress got caught in a traffic light. I saw everything. Everything. * In the 10th episode of the 11th season, "The Stepford Peg", Al and Peg's children, Kelly and Bud come home. Kelly is an actress and Bud is her agent. The two are arguing about a failed audition. ::Kelly: Well, at least my form of birth control isn't Miss Piggy sheets! ::Bud: I do not use Miss Piggy sheets! * In the 11th episode of the 11th season, "Bud on the Side", the siblings share the following exchange: ::Kelly: So, you're feeling like a cheap sex toy, huh? ::Bud: Yeah, it's demeaning. How do you handle it, Kel? ::Kelly: Well, I just accept it. I mean fish, they gotta swim; the bird's gotta fly. Cookie Monster's gotta eat whatever the hell he eats, you know what I mean? * In the series finale "How to Marry a Moron", before Kelly's wedding, she and her fiancé Lonnie sit on the couch looking at each other. Peg comes downstairs to talk to Kelly about the wedding but cannot get Kelly to look away from Lonnie. Peg tricks her into looking away from him. ::Peg: Hey, isn't that Big Bird? ::Lonnie: Where!? ::Kelly: Where!? ::Peg: Missed him. References * The cast appeared (in-character) in The Earth Day Special. * The title of the Dinosaurs episode "Unmarried ... With Children" is a reference to the show. Connections *Christina Applegate played Kelly Bundy * Dan Castellaneta played handsome man's husband in "The Dance Show." * Tim Conway played Ephraim Wanker * Fergie played Ann in "Nooner or Later" (1994) * Gilbert Gottfried played himself in "Ship Happens, Part 2." * Waylon Jennings played himself in "The Legend of Ironhead Haynes." * Jon Lovitz played the executive producer of Kelly's talk show in "Kelly Does Hollywood: Part 2." * Cheech Marin voiced Buck in some episodes. * Joe Namath played himself in "Dances with Weezy" (1993) * Jerry Springer played himself in "No Ma'am" (1993) * Allan Trautman played Barbiephile in "Sleepless in Chicago." * Vanna White played Al's old girlfriend in "The Proposition." __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References